User blog:Eilonwyn/A new series!? :O :O
Inspiration has somewhat, and finally struck me at long last! I was...feeling regretful that we never did get to finish off the stuff with World of Ruin, especially Levis bit! So why not start a series on it eh? :p Though...maybe we could turn it into an RP one day... So yeah! Enjoy! And do excuse any errors or whatever! Exhaustion will tend to do that to a girl. - Revenge "Someone get him to a healer! Or bring the bastard here!" A murky voice shouted, from miles off. "Who'd assault a guard like this!?" Another sounded off, seeming very aroused. A groan escaped the victims lips as he found himself floating, or rather, being carried by the citizenry to the Temple of Kynareth. "Pet...ra..." He moaned. "Find...her..." The Imperial was placed on a bed, that had been stripped to save the sheets getting all bloodied. It's hard to get blood out of things. "Hurts..." He whimpered, hands naturally going to the wound in his gut. "Shh..." A womans voice soothed, applying medicine to the wound and potions to the Imperials mouth to ease the pain. "He pissed off the wrong people huh?" A Nord voice asked, causing the woman to sigh. "We won't know til he wakes up..." The voices faded away into silence as the victim of the stabbing passed out, into unconciousness. A few days later... The Imperial shifted in his sleep, groaning again as the candlelight pierced his vision. He murmured and gasped as he awoke, in massive discomfort and a great deal of pain. "Petra!" The Imperial yelled, startling the woman who was tending to other people and their injuries. "Easy now, Levi." The nurse sighed, practically gliding over to him between the beds. "I've got some...news and you need to relax before you hear it okay?" "Tell me!" Levi snapped, clenching his hand into a fist as he grit his teeth together, seething at the amount of pain he was in. "It's Petra..." the Nurse sighed, already looking regretful. "She's...gone missing." Levis eyes widened, and he began struggling, trying to get up but found that he couldn't. "No...no! He ''got to her!" He seethed. "She's fallen for it! Again! I'll kill that damned Argonian! I'll kill him!" "Levi! If you don't calm down, I will have to put you back to sleep! Do you really want to be out of it for another day?" Levi sighed, angrily and shook his head. "How bad was it, nurse?" "You're lucky to be alive. Whoever stabbed you was quick and efficient. They wanted you to die slowly and painfully." ''Watching him take Petra away... The nurse glanced to Levi and noted the disgust in his eyes before she continued. "That arrogance was what saved you, Levi." She admitted. "When people noticed a guardsman, bleeding out on a bench, they brought you to me as fast as they could. You're alive, and that is all that matters." "Pff, yeah..." Levi grumbled. "Alive. I'm alive enough to get stronger, to...to..." He mumbled, still feeling increedibly groggy. "To take the Black Argonian down.." Category:Blog posts